creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/P
P *P.A.M. Kagamine *Pa Tonbe Nan Men Moun Dyab La (Don't Fall into the Hands of the Devil) *Pacemaker *Pacifist War Song - 1917 *Pack Rat *Pacman Glitch *Pact With the Devil *Padded Walls & a Steel Door *Pain *Pain of Lingering Life, The *Painted Christmas, A *Painter From Queens, A *Painting, The *Pal Pal *Pal Pal: A Coincidence and Truth of Pal Pal *Pale *Pale Face, The *Pale Luna *Panic Room, The *Panzerfaust Theory, The *Papa John's Killer *Papercuts (Aka The Failed Human Experiments) *Paperface *Paradise *Parallel Being, The *Paralysis *Paralyzed *Paralyzed Dream *Paranoid *Paranormal Experience *Paranormal Experiments *Parappa the Rapper Stage 7 *Parasect *Parasite *Parasite, The *Paranoia *Paris *Parrot, The *Partnership *Partners No More *Party Girl *Party Of Ages, The *Part of Her *Pasta movies *Persuasive_Mind *Passenger, The *Pass Me On *Passout Game, The *Pasta of Pasta, The *Pasta Monsters *Path, The *Paths, The *Patient, The *Patient in my Own Mind, A *Patient No. 0017983 *Patriarch's Poem, The *Patron Saint of the Good-Looking Corpse, The *Paulie's Puppy *Pawn Shop Puzzle. The *Payphone, The *Peace Advocate, The *Peace and Quiet *Peacoat Man, The *Pearl.avi *Pedestrians *Pendant, The *Pendulum *Pentagram *Penumbra: My World *People Upstairs, The *Perfect *Perfect Child, The *Perfect Circle *Perfect Routine, A *Perfect Video Game, The *Perfection of Nova *Perfect Video Game, The *Perfectionist *Perfectown *Perhaps I've Got a Clone *Peripheral Vision *Perish Song *Persona *Persona3: The Haunting *Persuaded *Pestilence *Peter *Petrified Pearl *Pets *Petville Death *Phantom of the Opera DVD Curse, The *Pharaoh's Curse, The *Philadelphia Experiment, The *Phillip's Diner *Phineas' Suicide *Phineas and Ferb Lost Episode *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 2 *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 3 *Phone, The *Phone.avi *Phone Call, The *Phone Charger, The *Phone Emulator, The *Photo Booth *Photographs, The *Photograph, The *Photonic *Photoslash *Phu Bai Figure, The *Pianist, The *Pickman's Model *Pichu's Fate *Picture in the House, The *Pictures of the Past *Pictures Found *Picture on the Wall *Pie Is the Fore of Life *Piece of Hell, A *Piecing It Together *Pig Day *Pigfoot *Piggyback *Pikachu, Where are You? *Pikmin *Pile of Blankets, The *Pile of Photographs, A *Pile of Photographs II, A: Deadly Retaliation *Pill, The *Pillars *Pillowcase, The *Pinata, The *Pinch of Salt, A *Pine Barrens, The *Pingu's Dream *Pingu: Lost Episode *Pit and the Pendulum, The *Pitch Black Ritual *Pixel Tears *PKEMON- The Violet Islands *Plague of Equestria *Plague Doctor *Plain, The *Plants VS Zombies *Plants vs. Zombies *Plateau *Platform Of Afterlife *Platinum *Play *Player *Play It Again *Play Something *Playground.avi *Playground, The *Playing God *Play With Me *Playing With Sound *Playing the Part *Pleasant Conversation, A *Please *Please Come *Please Cry *Please Don't Let Me Sleep *Please Do Not Save The Game *Please God Wake Me Up *Please Help Me *PLEASE READ *Please Wait *Please, Wake Up *Pocket by ManufacturerINC, The *Pocket Change *Poe-ets Nightmare, The *Poe Readings *Poem For Love *Poem For Reality *Poemata Minora, Volume II *Poem For Mother, A *Poem of Jeff the Killer *Poem of MrCreepyPasta, The *Point Lookout *Pokemon *Pokemon Crystal Creepypasta *Pokemon "Game of Tag" Blue *Pokemon - An Adventurer's Dream *Pokemon Black *Pokémon Blank *Pokemon Blood Edition *Pokemon Blue *Pokemon Creepy Black on Nintendo *Pokemon Creepypasta puzzle *Pokemon Death Snap *Pokemon Dead Channel *Pokemon FireRed: Love Me *Pokemon Forgotten Yellow *Pokémon Glitch - Pikachu's Scream *Pokemon Grey (Original) *Pokemon Leaf Green Beta Scene *Pokemon Lost Silver *Pokemon Pinwheel Village *Pokemon Plague *Pokemon PoisonPurple *Pokemon Nightmare Fire-Red *Pokemon Red *Pokemon Silver *Pokemon Snap Beauty *Poke'mon: The Displeased *Pokemon War Theory *Pokemon XD: Burning Lugia *Pokemon ZKhan *Polar Reversal *Polaris *Poliwhirl *Polly the Staring Dolly *Polybius *Poor Rival *Pop *Pop Ups *Pornographic Murder Spree *Porsche, The *Portal 2 Caroline *Portal 2 Intro *Portal - Another Test Subject? *Portal Playtime *Portal Purgatory *Portal Theory *Portrait of Roisin Dhu *Possessed *Possible Abduction *Postman Pat *Post Office, The *Post-Apocalyptic Adventure Time *Post-Mortem PhotographyP *Potty Mouth *Pound of Gold *Pot Trip *Power of the Atom, The *Power of Words, The *PowerPuff Girls Lost Episode: Mojo Has Nowhere To Be *PMD: Explorers Of Death V2 *Prank Me *Practically Deserved It *Precious *Predator *Predicament, A *Predictive Illuminati Card Game *Pregnancy *Prehistoric Rain *Prelude Pathétique *Premature Burial, The *President, The *Prevent Utopia *Prevention of Evoulution *Prey *Price of Immortality, The *Prime Material *Primordial Dream *Princeton Project *Prison Break *Private Caller *Private's Dread, A *Private James Masterson *Pro ana messed up *Profile Picture, The *Program 11 *Progress Made *Project Shadow Haunted Moment *Project X51 *Project Zalgo *Projekt II: Ertrag *Prom Night *Promise, A *Prophecy of Zarah, The *Prophet, The *Prophetic Monolith, The *Protect Me *Protector, The *Protectron-147 Series Droid *Providence *Psycho *Psycho...Why? *Psychosis *Psychological Shipwreck, A *Psychopathic Theory *PSX *Puddle: Downpour, The *Pukwudgie *Puella Magi Madoka Magika Lost Episode *Pulled Down The Stairs *Puppetmaster's Regime, The *Puppet, The *Pumpkin Pancakes *Pumpkin Seed Cranberry Biscotti *Pure Innocence *Purloined Letter, The *Purple Lilac *Pursuit, The *Pokemon.gb Category:Meta